fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 September 2015
06:55 no pls 06:55 not yet 06:55 * Manglytyg sends hux to school 06:55 y 06:56 Idk 06:56 :P 06:56 * Aki~lucky knocks mangly out 06:56 * Aki~lucky gets them both out of school 06:56 Well then 06:57 Ok that was short 06:57 I'm gonna go read le sexy comics 06:57 Welcome back hux 06:57 Wait what 06:58 Who should I cosplayyy? 06:58 06:58 Nothin' 06:59 Hux pls 06:59 I'm gettin my cosplays ready ahead of time. 06:59 Hux may I suggest a sexy furry comic 06:59 :P 06:59 I don't like furry stuff, sadly 07:00 Why do you read sexy comics lol 07:01 hHH 07:01 Someone tell me a DanganRonpa 2 character 07:01 or 1 07:02 May I suggest watching sexy anime hux 07:03 :P 07:03 Boooooooooooooooooored. 07:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzcrYXlO-es nAEGI CALM DOWN BITCH 07:04 Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiird. 07:04 ...again, 07:04 mods ARE asleep. 07:04 Hux is awake 07:04 He's not a mod. 07:04 ik :P 07:04 07:04 Oh, 07:05 you mean pre-FNAF RP chat hux? 07:05 heh 07:05 Before he was an ex-moderator? 07:05 FFoxy, 07:05 the pic is us. 07:05 Mods gone = PARTY TILL THEY AWAKEN WOO. 07:06 wat 07:07 uh 07:09 Your pic, FFoxy, is us in a nutshell. 07:10 No mods. 07:10 only 2 mods here are asleep. 07:10 one mod 07:11 No, 2 are gone here. 07:11 And still on. 07:11 Just don't ping them, we'll be fine. 07:12 FREDDY MY FUCKING HEAD IS GONE 07:12 Jillips 07:12 :P 07:13 * Scaryreader12 hugs Mangly 07:13 * Manglytyg hugs back 07:14 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 07:14 I think lewis left 07:15 :p 07:15 o/ 07:17 QwQ 07:42 Danganronpa is a series of games developed by Spike Chunsoft. 07:42 Mmmkay. 07:43 I'll link the characters for Trigger Happy Havoc and Goodbye Despair soon. 07:43 https://goo.gl/rpjYrb DR 1 characters 07:44 https://goo.gl/9C07LB DR 2 characters 07:44 * Scaryreader12 coughs 07:45 also DR 1's full title is Danganronpa 1: Trigger Happy Havoc and DR 2's full title is (Super) Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. 07:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKwRkTaIsZo and here's the animation intro just because c; 07:48 Wow I killed this good. 07:48 mONOKUMA KILLED THIS. 07:57 Hey Tucker 08:00 Hey MLG and Hux 08:01 wat bout zoidberg ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:01 Hehe 08:01 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 08:02 * Manglytyg cuddles scary and sleeps 08:07 soo 08:07 here's a click n drag 08:07 http://assassinated11.deviantart.com/art/Dangan-Ronpa-Click-and-Drag-Meme-by-optkiller-414464986 08:13 THE SPACE CATS WILL KILL US ALL!1111 08:14 Hello 08:14 * Scaryreader12 zzzz 08:15 HEYEAYEAYEAAA 08:15 * Dragon Heaven pokes scaryreader 08:15 * Scaryreader12 o3o 08:16 * Dragon Heaven poke poke 08:18 :< 08:20 lelelelel 08:20 hola 08:20 Aki I like your avatar. Hiya Yuki 08:20 Ohmkay. 08:20 that vote about flowers i posted earlier was all for nothing 08:20 HUE 08:20 wHAT 08:20 W HAT 08:20 YEAH 08:21 I ENDED UP LIKING LILIES OF THE VALLEY MORE THAN ROSES 08:21 i hATE BARBIE GIRL'S CONTEXT SOMETIMES 08:21 o,o 08:21 http://strawpoll.me/5424268 08:21 VOTE PLS 08:22 Omg that track sounds so good. 08:22 do a song outta it. 08:22 i am 08:22 yayy 08:23 lmao 08:23 it might end up being all for nothing like the flower votes 2015 09 07